The Wonders of Earth
by CharmingMischief
Summary: Peter takes it upon himself to show Gamora not just the music, but everything on his old home planet.


Earth customs were weird, Gamora decided.

But they were enjoyable at the same time. Peter had shown here to all of the stores earth had to offer. He had shown her a jewelry store. Gamora had seen alot of things in her time that glittered and shined brighter than the stars in space, and she's had more than a close enough look at space. The entire place practically lit up by all of the diamonds occupying the small glass, clear boxes they were in. Each diamond was different. There were diamond earrings, in shapes she wasn't too familiar with, bracelets and necklaces of all kinds. She even knelt down and pressed her face against the glass window to get a better look. One's were blues (Peter insisted on calling them sapphires), greys, pink's, golden and emerald's.

Gamora think's Peter had just gave her one of the most beautiful compliments. Calling her a diamond.

The sweet moment ended once he caught her trying to steal one of the diamonds as they were exiting the store, and demanded she put it back.

* * *

The next thing Peter is oh-so-eager to show her is the food they have here on earth.

She's never exactly had a 'gyro' before, or even knew what it was, let alone existed. People stare at them both, probably assuming they were in some costume contest. Gamora ate everything and she was far from full. Peter stared at her dumbfounded, but love-struck at the same time. All of the girls he's seen before usually worried about 'carbs' or 'diets', eating only small portions of good as hell food like they were chipmunks. This was one of the reasons he liked Gamora so much. She was different, in appearance and in personality. She never worried about mundane things, or things that would worry a normal girl. It was refreshing. Plus she had one hell of a body.

"Dont you think you should slow down?" Peter asked as he bit into his cheeseburger, chewing messily.

Gamora waved a green hand, mouth stuffed with fries, pieces of licorice, noodles, and part of a chocolate cookie. Once all of the food was swallowed, she smiled proudly and took piece of _his_ burger and popped it into her mouth.

"Nope." She answered simply, leaning over and taking his drink, sipping it until there was nothing left but the sucking of air.

"Aww, come on! I was thirsty!"

"So was I!"

* * *

Next stop was the pet shop.

"Stop staring at my butt, Peter."

"Sorry!"

From now on, Peter walked _beside_ Gamora.

"What are these?" Gamora questioned curiously, staring at a small, white puppy with big dark eyes and a wagging, happy tail.

"I believe those are called _dogs_." Peter nodded, the emerald assassin shot him a dark look.

"I mean what _kind_ are they. I know what a damn dog is."

"Oh! This is a poodle."

"Poodle.." Gamora repeated, the word sounding strange on her tongue. The poodle barked and hopped up on its hind legs, making Gamora flinch. She immediately calmed when she felt Peter's hands on her shoulders comfortingly.

"He won't hurt you...He wants to be petted, give it a try." The space Outlaw encouraged with a smile. She turned to face him with a hesitant look, but she trusted Peter, so far he hadn't gotten them killed on this planet. Gamora reached out and gently stroked the curly white fur on the poodle's head. The dog leaned into her hand, enjoying the strokes, resulting in a smile from the assassin.

"I wish to take this poodle with us, Peter." Gamora declared.

"T-take him with us? Gam he's...200 dollars!? No. Way. There's no way we're taking this expensive ass dog with us to space!"

* * *

"I'll name him...French fry." Gamora said happily as they walked down the sidewalk, the afternoon sun casting a pretty shadow over them, French fry on the leash beside him while Peter grumpy carried the pet supplies in his hands.

"French fry? Why _that_ name?"

"Because he likes fries, I fed him some not to long ago. I think the rest of the team would like him."

"Gam, you can't just feed him fries and human food, it's not good for him! For instance, if he eat's chocolate, he could die."

Gamora's dark eyes widened, then an apologetic expression took over, making Peter's heart sank. He set down the supplies and turned to face the emerald-skinned woman with a sigh.

"I'm sorry, okay? I don't want to scare you. I just want to warn you of the dangers of having a pet."

"I know. I can appreciate your warning, Pete." She said softly. Peter gave a small smile before boldly wrapping his arms around her, hugging her tightly.

Gamora froze, but immediately melted into the hug, closing her eyes. She hadn't noticed how warm he was, mostly because she threatened to kick him into the bowls of space if he so much as touched her.

"Gamora? Are you having fun on this trip with me?"

The hopefulness in his tone made the assassin smile and she pulled back to look at her 'friend'.

"Yes, Peter. So far I'm having a wonderful time, thank you for showing me all of these things and places. And getting me French fry."

At that, his heart practically skipped a beat, he didn't know if it was from her words or the mere sight of her smile.

"There's another place I wanna show ya. The music store. 'Member that song you heard when we were at that-"

"The one with the pleasant melody?"

Peter laughed at the eagerness in her tone, reluctantly pulling away. "Yeah. There are _lots _more like that."

"Then what are we waiting for?!" Gamora then eagerly sped off with French Fry following close.

"Gamora! It's this way!"


End file.
